


Watching Snow

by anxiouslyfred



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow, Watching snow fall, talk of peeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: We've got snow so I wrote this fluffy little piece about Virgil watching the snow and Remus joining him,
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Watching Snow

The night was darker than usual. Clouds blocking out the stars so that snow could fall.

Virgil had gathers blankets and pillows up against his window as soon as he registered the weather in the early afternoon. He'd remained curled up there ever since, watching the snow when it was heavy, and sighing to his music each time it seemed to be stopping.

Of course there were things to worry about, slipping on ice when he had to go to the shops, getting snowed in with no way to safety if something should happen, but as he always had done Virgil felt peaceful, as though none of the worries were important while the snow was falling. He was warm and safe inside while nature was revealing some of its magic, only to the watching eyes.

“You know, if rain is the gods taking a piss or crying on us then they must have some fucked up stuff going on for it to fall to earth frozen.” Remus suggested, leaning over his shoulder. The door had opened a minute ago so someone joining him had been slightly expected, but the words were enough for his attention to be stolen.

“What the hell are thunderstorms then? Drunken bowling nights?” Virgil exclaimed, torn between shoving him away and leaning backwards into his warmth.

Remus let out a small hum, wrapping his arms around his waist. “I was going to say gods with diarrhoea, but drunken bowling sounds plausible too.”

There was a pause where Virgil almost asked about other types of weather, closing his mouth each time, realising whatever the response he didn't want to know. “Patton does a better frog impression than yours. It's like...” Remus declared, poking Virgil's cheek before puffing his cheeks out and breathing out in an attempt to ribbit.

“That was an atrocious frog.” Virgil burst out into giggles, shoving his elbow back into Remus's ribs before starting to tug some of his blankets loose. “Come on, get on the pillow pile properly and cuddle me.”

He's lifted and in Remus's lap so quickly, Virgil is pretty sure Remus was just waiting for the invitation to be given. That doesn't matter though as there are blankets to wrap around them and snow to carry on watching. Perhaps tomorrow he'll even let Remus tempt him out to play in the cold.


End file.
